The prior art generally include brackets for lampshades, but do not include adapters designed for utilizing a conventional table lamp shade with a floor lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,027 of Kleppin discloses a display stand, wherein light bulb sockets hang from a horizontal frame cross member.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,672,794 of Tizley discloses an adjustable bracket for lamps with a frictionally movable curved bracket member. See the abstract and drawings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,834 of Kao discloses an electrical coupling plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,278 of Paiste discloses at FIG. 4 therein a lamp shade and supporting mechanism which includes a curved gooscheck member, disposed to an electrical socket, and a lamp shade frame disposed to a threaded exterior of the socket. However, such an arrangement, which requires that the socket bear a threaded exterior surface, is obsolete, since most electric light sockets are conventionally made without any exterior threading. Moreover, Paiste discloses at FIG. 6 a yoke engageable to a lamp shade by a finial, but the yoke still requires attachment to the socket through the use of exterior threading, in order to use this lamp shade for a suspension lamp or a floor lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,926 of Doane describes at FIG. 9 a C-shaped member connected at one end to an engaging member and at another end to a socket. This invention was the C-shaped member to assemble an illustrated smoking stand.
Swiss Patent GE 154257 of Muller discloses armatures for lamp shades, but it does not disclose adaptors for using a table lamp shade with a standing floor lamp.
The Doane, Kao and Paiste patents generally disclose an extension member between a lamp socket and a base or connecting member. Moreover, in Doane and Paiste the extension members are C-shaped.
A significant distinction, however, between the inventions disclosed in Doane, Kao and Paiste and that of the present invention is that the curved C-shaped extension member is C-shaped not for decoration only, but also to accommodate the lamp shade spider arms.
The fitting adapter of the present invention for standing floor lamps includes a C-shaped body having axially positioned threaded members. The lower threaded member screws into the portion of the lamp stand usually suited for an electrical socket. The upper threaded member screws into a finial for holding the lamp shade therebetween. A further threaded element at an upper end of the C-shaped extension is provided for coupling with the upright portion of the standing lamp. With the present invention, a lamp shade for a table lamp can be adapted to fit a standing floor lamp.